


No One Else Comes Close (to you)

by galaxieji



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Doyu, JaeYong - Freeform, M/M, No Angst, Spoiled Taeyong, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all of them are rich RICH, all the other ships are side ships, as in super duper fluff, ceo jaehyun, johnten, markhyuck, short mention of yunjae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxieji/pseuds/galaxieji
Summary: Jaehyun and Taeyong have been around each other ever since they could remember. What could possibly happen when their families tell them that they are arranged to be wedded in the future?—a Jaeyong arranged marriage au minus all the angst.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m finally back with a new ship, JaeYong! Welcome, and I hope y’all find this interesting. English is not my first language and this is barely beta-ed so please excuse my mistakes. Also, thank you for the commission ate jo! Enjoy!

“Jaehyunieeeee I want that one!” Taeyong whined while clutching Jaehyun’s arm. The taller just shaked his head at the other’s constant whining but smiled nonetheless. 

Jaehyun decided to tease the smaller just for a little bit more. “Why are you telling me that? Just get and pay for it.” 

Taeyong, being the little petulant child that he always is when with Jaehyun, whined for what seems to be the thousandth time that day. 

_ Childish, really, but cute.  _

“But I want you to buy it for me!” He purposely stared at Jaehyun with his oh-so-adorable boba eyes that he is sure is the latter’s weakness. “Please Jaehyunnie?”

There it is. Taeyong’s being his spoiled brat self again. He’s internally cringing at himself for acting like this — especially at the kids’ section of a mall — but he deemed that he, the people around them, and his companion for today should just deal with his whiny ass today.  _ What Lee Taeyong wants, Lee Taeyong gets. It’s just the way it is ever since. _

The taller just sighed and proceeded to pick the pink bunny stuffed toy that’s almost half as big as Taeyong. He nudges the bunny into the smaller’s arms who then takes it and hugs it like it’s the world’s most fluffiest thing, and proceeds to beam up at Jaehyun, boba eyes wide with gratefulness like a kid given a toy.

Jaehyun’s mind supplies:  _ definitely worth it. _

  
  


***

Now, after the mall incident, anyone would really think and say that  _ the  _ Jung Jaehyun and  _ the  _ Lee Taeyong are a couple. Well, technically they are (sort of), but personally, that’s not the case.

The Lees and the Jungs are long-time allies and friends way back a few generations. Both families have been business partners, real-life friends, and both treat each other’s family as their own. The bonds just  _ that _ tight. 

Lee Taeyong, currently twenty-four, and Jung Jaehyun, twenty-five, are both hailed as the next succesors of the Lee Power Corporations and Jung Group of Companies. They are both well-known as heirs, and for their looks that can make anyone feel like they’re garbage next to them. 

As cliché as it gets, both were fated to be wedded to continue the lineage and alliance of both families and companies. At the age of eleven and twelve, the two were already aware of the situation. Fortunately, neither of them minded the arrange marriage. They had no qualms since they were kind of attached to the hip ever since they were born. 

Thirteen years later, Jaehyun and Taeyong are deemed as the  _ Nation’s Power Couple _ . They are often seen anywhere together. 

  
  
  


-> -> -> -> -> -> -> -> -> -> -> ->

  
  
  


“Sweetheart, wake up. Hey.” Jaehyun gently shook the smaller’s body. 

Taeyong just softly groaned and whined and turned his back towards Jaehyun to sleep some more. “Jaehyunnie no, don’t wanna. Sleep.” 

“It’s Saturday, I have no schedule so let me get my sleep.” He turns to finally face Jaehyun and brings out the adorable pout that can make anyone bend to his will. 

Jaehyun tried to steel himself after seeing the younger pouting.  _ Jaehyun, do not stare at his glistening lips. No, Jaehyun. That pout won’t work on you. It should not work on you this time. _

“I didn’t drive all the way to the Lee Mansion this early just for you to ignore me.” 

“I did not tell you to, so it’s your fault.” Being a childish brat, Taeyong just stuck his tongue out at Jaehyun to spite him purposely.  _ Still cute. _

To distract himself, he decided to just try to make Taeyong finally get out of bed. Aha! He just needs a good bribe. 

“Since Taeyongie won’t get up, I guess I just have to stop planning on his wish for a vacation to Maldives with the guys hm?” He uttered these with a tone as if he was talking to a little child. 

Hearing what Jaehyun said, Taeyong immediately shot up from his bed and turned to the taller. “We’re finally going to Maldives?! Really, Jaehyunnie?” 

Seeing Taeyong look at him with so much excitement and gratefulness, Jaehyun just chuckled softly and patted the other’s bed hair. “Well, I’m planning on it. I think we both deserve a vacation every once in a while don’t you think?”

Taeyong beamed right away and jumped onto Jaehyun to embrace him. “Thank you! You’re the best fiancé ever!” 

Jaehyun’s heart swelled with love from hearing those from Taeyong. He hugged the smaller tightly and lightly smacked his bum. “Now, now, go shower, we’ll be going somewhere.”

Taeyong just obediently nodded and scurried off to his en suite bathroom with an excited smile on his face. 

  
  


_ Damn, Jung Jaehyun, you’re such a goner.  _

  
  
  


-> -> -> -> -> -> -> -> -> -> -> ->

  
  
  


Taeyong decided to hang out with his group of friends, namely: Doyoung, Ten, and Donghyuck; or  _ ‘the bottoms’  _ (as Ten branded them). Originally, it was only Doyoung, Ten, and Taeyong, but then they decided to include the youngest as he’s the boyfriend of Taeyong’s younger brother — Mark. 

Taeyong is sipping on his blueberry ade as Ten asks all of them about the current gossips from their lives. 

“So, how about you, Yongie? Any updates you wanna share?” Ten looks at him with a shit-eating grin at the same time. 

Taeyong just stares kind of weirdly at his best friend, puts down his ade, before he enthusiastically replies. “Jaehyun’s finally granted my wish for a vacation in Maldives!” 

The other three gaped at him before Doyoung asks, “Vacation alone, or are you gonna invite us to come?”

“Taeyong hyung let us come too!” Donghyuck grabs Taeyong’s arm for more effect. 

Taeyong just chuckles and pats Donghyuck’s head. “Don’t worry, I really planned for all of us to go, except, you have to pay for your own.”

Doyoung rolls his eyes at this. “Well duh, that’s no problem at all. Yuta’s loaded as fuck.”

Ten can’t help but supply, “Johnny is rich as hell too so yes, no problem.”

Donghyuck laughs. “Well, your family’s really really wealthy too, Taeyong hyung.” 

All of them laugh at what Donghyuck said. Then, Ten suddenly speaks up. “It’s amazing how we alone can afford but still we choose to let our boyfriends pay for almost all our expenses.” 

“Well, it’s kind of their fault too. We got used to being spoiled so much by them. I mean, I don’t even ask for it. Yuta just gives me stuff spontaneously.” Doyoung sighs after.

Donghyuck laughs louder this time. “Sometimes I even confuse myself if I really got a boyfriend or just a sugar daddy.”

Hearing this, Taeyong almost spits his drink out. Ten guffaws. “We’re lucky they all are two-in-one though. All are such husband and sugar daddy material at the same time.” Now Taeyong choked on his dried sweet potatoes. 

Doyoung suddenly pointed at Taeyong and says, “Although Taeyong is the most spoiled out of all of us. He just has to bat his eyelashes and then Jaehyun is giving him what he wants. And knowing Yongie, what he wants are usually damn expensive.” 

Taeyong just shakes his head and chuckles. “We’ve been like this ever since we were kids so it’s kind of a habit now. And hey! It’s not expensive every time!” He proceeds to smack Doyoung’s left arm after.

They were quiet and finishing off their pastries for a while when Ten spoke again. “But seriously, Tae, is there really no personal label for you and Jaehyun yet? I know you guys decided to have no label but you both act like a married couple already. I mean, yes, almost there, but you know what I mean.”

Donghyuck then followed, “I was kind of curious about that too, Hyung, if I’m honestly speaking. Is it really only just a platonic relationship and a best friend kind of thing between you two?” 

“Was it even ever platonic? We knew each other way back when we were like ten and we can tell that it’s definitely more than platonic.” Doyoung sips on his caramel latte after.

Taeyong, albeit weirded out that his friends randomly asked him this, understands what they are into. Honestly, even he himself is not sure why him and Jaehyun did not defined their relationship but then he realizes that although it crosses his mind sometimes, he’s contented with what they have now. With what they are. 

He _knows_ he loves Jaehyun. Way back from what he can remember, he has always loved him. There wasn’t a single time that he didn’t. Even though they fight or bicker or get into an argument, he still loved him. _And now, what_ _about now? Do I still love him?_ He asks himself that and his mind does not hesitate to give him the answer. 

_ Yes, you do.  _

Breaking himself out of his so-called ‘mental talk’, he replies to the three. “I guess it wasn’t. Well, maybe, when we were much younger. It’s just that I’ve always known that I love him. If you ask me a hundred times if I’m okay with being wedded to him, then I’d also answer ‘yes’ a hundred and one times. Plus, ever since we knew about this whole arrangement, we both promised that we’d only be with each other.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more and more and more fluff coming your way!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of a throwback with how jaeyong reacted to the news of arranged marriage at the first part uwu

**CHAPTER 2**

_ / It was a morning after the entire primary family of both the Lees and Jungs told them about the news of Taeyong and Jaehyun in an arranged marriage that had been planned the day Jaehyun’s mother got pregnant. Taeyong is sitting in the gazebo located in the middle of the Lee Mansion’s spacious garden. This has been Taeyong’s go-to spot when he wants to be alone, or wants to be one with nature. This is also usually his and Jaehyun’s meeting place.  _

_ He was just currently admiring the roses at the back of the gazebo when he feels someone sit beside him. Jaehyun.  _

_ “I missed you Yongie!”  _

_ The mentioned male can’t help but laugh at the older’s words. “Silly Jaehyunnie, we were together the whole day yesterday, remember?” _

_ Jaehyun hugs the younger tight to show how much he misses him. “I know, but that was yesterday!” And in a smaller voice, he adds, “And a lot of things happened yesterday.” _

_ Shocked at his words, Taeyong turns sideways to completely face Jaehyun. “I know. I’ve been thinking about it too. What do you think about it Jaehyunnie?” _

_ Jaehyun holds both of his hands and intertwines them before he replied. “I’m surprised, but I’m not weirded about it, you know what I mean? I’m completely okay with the set-up even though it is kind of unfair that they decided for us. Still, I don’t mind being with you ‘til the end, Yongie.” _

_ Taeyong looks up at Jaehyun with wide eyes and slowly, his tears began to cascade down his supple cheeks. Jaehyun panics at that and hastily wipes the other’s tears and engulfs him in a comforting hug. “Shh, why are you crying? Did I say something wrong? Do you not agree with the arrangement? Maybe we could still ask our parents to—” _

_ Jaehyun’s ramblings are cut short when Taeyong lightly pulls away and kisses the older’s left cheek. “I don’t mind spending my whole life with you, too, Jaehyunnie.”  _

_ Jaehyun smiles so widely and directly looks at the smaller’s eyes. “Promise that we would only be with each other? I can’t think of anyone else by my side until then but you.” _

_ Taeyong intertwined their hands again before he gives his answer, “Promise, we’ll always be each other’s.” / _

  
  
  


At the mention of the said promise, the other three suddenly cooed. “I guess fate really wanted you together, huh? It’s been thirteen years yet neither of you broke that promise even if a lot of people are crushing or attracted to both of you.”

Donghyuck smiles at that before he childishly mutters, “Oh how to have a relationship like that!”

Doyoung slightly pinches the youngest on his side. “Shut up. You talk as if you don’t have a wholeass Mark Lee, that mind you, is a very good catch.”

Donghyuck nods affirmatively at that. “Of course he is, I only choose the best!” 

Enjoying the duo’s bickering, they all failed to notice four figures entering the café and approaching their table, listening to everything they are saying. The aforementioned boyfriend — Mark — just chuckles at his boyfriend. 

Ten chimes in at the two’s argument, “How about you, Doyoung, is your catch good?” 

Doyoung just gives them a smirk while he crosses his legs over the other. “Yuta’s not just good, he’s the best in everything. Especially in be—”

Before he gets to finish, Donghyuck shouts, “Okay hyung yes now we know!”

Yuta, who is listening, just laughs and smirks at his boyfriend’s bluntness.

Ten continues on talking, “Oh my god Doyoung, your boyfriend’s really rubbing off on you huh? That sounds like something Yuta would say. No one wants to ask me? Then fine, yes, my boyfriend’s the greatest there is out there. He’s literally my dream come true. I love his personality, and most especially his body, everything that is him.”

Johnny thinks he loves Ten even more after that. 

Doyoung then turns to Taeyong yet again. “How about you, Tae? Don’t you wanna brag about your fiancé?”

Taeyong mulls over before he answers. “Well, since he’s undoubtedly my first and last, I couldn’t ask for more. He’s the sweetest and most caring and many other things. He’s one of the best in my life, ever.”

They were fawning over Taeyong’s answer again when the four of them almost screamed when their respective partners suddenly appeared out of nowhere beside each of them, leaned down, and kissed them all straight to the lips on the spot without a warning. 

Johnny kissed Ten while holding the latter’s hair; Yuta embracing Doyoung’s shoulders; Mark touching Donghyuck’s cheek; Jaehyun holding Taeyong’s waist. 

  
  


What a fantastic way to greet and surprise their boyfriends and fiancé. 

  
  


The tops then proceeded to sit down (good thing the table can fit eight people), with Jaehyun giving Taeyong an extra peck on the forehead. He leaned into the latter’s ear. “I’m glad that you think so highly of me, love.”

He’s used to Jaehyun calling him love, sweetheart, or whatever he can think of over the years but he can’t stop himself from feeling something warm fluttering in him. He blushes so badly with the fact that Jaehyun just heard everything he had said earlier and from him being called with those endearments. 

To avoid getting further embarrased, he decided to slap Jaehyun’s arm hard. As if that had a painful effect when his fiancé’s so buff and fit and muscular. 

Deciding to change the topic, Taeyong asks the newcomers. “What are you guys doing here? I believe this is  _ our  _ hangout session?” He raises one of his eyebrows for dramatics.

Yuta answers him. “We were all hanging out at Johnny’s place too and it got boring so why not crash here? And I miss Dodo here too.” Doyoung looks at him with wide eyes upon hearing his boyfriend call him ‘Dodo’. 

He whacks the Japanese, “Why can’t you stop calling me that? Call me anything else just not Dodo because I am not a fucking bird!”

Yuta just rubs the slightly sore spot before he kisses the other’s temple. “Fine, fine, sorry bunny.” Doyoung, seemingly much more calm now, silently presses himself nearer his boyfriend.

Taeyong looks at Donghyuck and his brother. “Hey Lee Minhyung! Are you really not gonna even say hi to me?” 

Everyone laughs at Taeyong’s outburst while Mark looks sheepish. He stands up and makes his way over his older brother before he hugs him from behind with the latter still sitting down and quickly kisses his cheek. It’s a habit that the Lee brothers had since they were little.

“Sorry hyung, I was excited to see Hyuckie. You were busy with Jae hyung anyway.”

Taeyong then playfully glared at him. “My only brother doesn’t love me anymore. I’m so going to tell mom about this.”

Mark gasps and pleads, “Hyung please don’t!”

  
  
  


-> -> -> -> -> -> -> -> -> -> -> ->

  
  
  


Taeyong is lying on his king-sized bed and staring at the ceiling. He’s got nothing else to do today and he was supposed to hibernate the whole day but his mind decides otherwise. He can’t go back to sleep. 

He messaged the gals but all three of them are currently busy. Mark is also out of the house.

Taeyong ponders some more, with some occasional kicking and flailing of his limbs mindlessly, before his mind supplies a great idea. 

_ Jaehyun is at his office right now, why don’t you be a good fiancé and visit your soon-to-be husband?  _

Taeyong praises his mind at that as if his brain is a whole different person. 

_ Now, let’s prepare to surprise Jaehyunnie. _

  
  


***

  
  


After an hour of dolling himself up — not that it’s needed and not to be narcissistic but he knows he’s damn gorgeous, he just maybe,  _ maybe,  _ wanted to show off a little — he enters the Jung Group of Companies’ main building. 

Everyone slightly bows to him and he receives a series of greetings of ‘good noon’ as he walks. He politely smiles to every employee he passes by. 

When he reaches the second topmost floor (the topmost is a rooftop  _ slash  _ helipad), the first person he sees is Jaehyun’s trusted secretary named Jaemin. The latter beams up at the sight of Taeyong and greets him with a hug. “Hi Taeyong hyung! You’re here to surprise Jaehyun hyung?”

Taeyong nods. “Yes Jaeminnie, I brought lunch for him, and for you too. I hope you had plans on eating outside today?”

Jaemin gratefully takes one of the paperbags that Taeyong gave him. He looks at the contents inside and smiles after seeing that it’s homemade food. Definitely Taeyong’s cooking. “Thank you hyung! I missed your cooking!” 

The older just ruffles the younger’s hair and smiles sweetly at him, like a proud mom to her child. “No problem, you’re my favorite employee here.”

“Jaehyun hyung is down a few floors below this though, he’s probably observing the new interns that started the other day.” Jaemin supplies some more, “I can accompany you there hyung.”

Jaemin walks out and Taeyong follows him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and see you on the next update! 
> 
> cc: @chandriellewrites


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guess what Lee Taeyong does to the bitchy intern ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> head’s up: it gets a teeny-tiny bit steamy hehe

As they reach the said floor, both were greeted by about two men and three women wearing white long-sleeved dress shirts and black slacks.  _ They must be the interns.  _ He also sees Kun, the Marketing Department manager; and Taeil, the Human Resources Department manager, standing in front while guiding and briefing the new interns. 

Jaehyun is sitting in an office chair, quietly observing the new faces. Actually, the interns are assigned to the two managers and Jaehyun did not really need to come down and observe them personally, but the heir wants to be able to see the employees’ works for himself. 

While Kun and Taeil were busy with the others, Taeyong sees one one of the female interns approach Jaehyun. The woman, who looks about twenty-three years old and a _ foreigner? _ , passes her folder to Jaehyun, who then checks the portfolio given to him. It must’ve been their first task. 

While Jaehyun’s focused on checking her work, Taeyong can clearly see the intern slowly inching towards her boss. Nobody noticed him yet as the outside of the elevator doors are lined with walls that make up a sort of a short hallway. Plus, all are busy and facing their backs toward the doors. 

Looking at Jaehyun again, the woman beside him had seemingly moved behind his fiancé and leaned towards him ‘innocently’, pretending to just be listening to what Jaehyun critiqued about her work. 

Taeyong can clearly see that the woman is attempting to flirt. Sometimes he would really like to curse Jaehyun’s obliviousness. This is just one of the many times. Jaemin left earlier after dropping him off due to his own pile of work. Before the scene escalates into something he doesn’t like to see, he struts his way over and out the hallway and Kun, Taeil, and the four other interns finally see him. The interns bow deeply at him. Kun and Taeil approach him and they talk shortly. 

Meanwhile, the last intern, apparently she is indeed from a foreign country. She’s half-Korean, but lived almost all her life in California so that must be why she doesn’t know that the boss of hers that she is trying to flirt with is about to get married. 

He calmly walks toward them, and that’s how the other people in the floor finally notice what the foreign intern’s trying to do. Some of them looked wide-eyed while others looked amused and waiting for what’s about to happen. 

When Taeyong reaches them, he picks the folder out of Jaehyun’s hands and wordlessly gives it to the woman. Jaehyun just sits and smiles sweetly at his fiancé. 

The woman, on the other hand, is shocked with how a handsome-looking guy just returned his portfolio. She straightens her posture and boldly stares at Taeyong. “Uhm, excuse me but Mr. Jung is still checking on my work and you do not have the right to just interrupt him rudely like that. Can’t you wait for your turn? Who are you anyways?” 

After that, the other interns and the managers were about to get the woman out but Taeyong held out a hand for them to stop. And so they did.

Taeyong just stood confidently and smirked at the woman while his eyes are ice cold and glaring at her intensely. The bitch, having immense audacity, glares back at hin while smiling to look ‘polite’. 

Jaehyun, still as oblivious as he is — although he is fuming at how the intern just talked at Taeyong — is forced to sit with the latter’s hand on his shoulder and see what his fiancé’s going to do. 

“Jaehyunnie?” Taeyong calls fondly while he’s still glaring at the intern. 

Jaehyun looks up at Taeyong and replies, “Hmm? What is it baby?”

The intern looked confused at that.  _ Slow bitch. _

Taeyong shows the paper bag that he’s holding. “I brought you your favorite lunch. Let’s eat in your office?” 

Jaehyun finally stands up and takes the bag in his hands instead. He hugs the younger and kisses him straight on the lips for a few seconds.  _ Right in front of your salad, bitch. _

They break the kiss and Taeyong smirks triumphantly at the woman’s crestfallen face. And to place the icing on the cake, Jaehyun says, “Kun, Taeil, I’ll go ahead, take your lunch breaks now too. I’m taking my fiancé to my office.” 

They leave and head for the elevator after.

  
  


*** 

  
  


Back on the second topmost floor, Jaehyun goes straight to Jaemin’s working space. “Jaemin, I need you to fire the foreign intern that we have. Please make sure today’s her last day.”

Jaemin looks confused but nods and starts processing what was asked of him anyways. “May I ask why he’s getting fired hyung?”

Jaehyun shakes his head, disappointed. “Let’s just say, I don’t tolerate people that are rude to Taeyong.” The couple then proceeds to the older’s spacious office. 

The younger plops down on the leather couch, sighing and crossing his arms. He looks up at Jaehyun and notices him on his phone, talking to somebody.  _ Why is Jaehyunnie so busy? Is Jaehyunnie ignoring me now? He did not even sit beside me.  _

  
  


What he did not know was Jaehyun is currently on the phone talking to his favorite flower arrangement shop to deliver the largest bouquet of red and pink roses to be delivered in thirty minutes straight to Na Jaemin, the secretary. 

  
  


When Jaehyun pockets his mobile phone after the call, he sees Taeyong blatantly sulking and pouting. He walks towards him and sits beside him. The other still isn’t looking at him so he decides to wordlessly carry the latter so that  _ he _ is now seated on his lap,  _ his  _ back against his chest. He wraps his arms above Taeyong’s crossed ones and leans close to his left ear. He lightly bites on the earlobe because he knows it tickles the younger before he whispers in his deep, kind of raspy voice. “I missed you baby.” 

Taeyong just leans his head back Jaehyun’s shoulder but still refuses to talk. The latter takes this as an opportunity to place light innocent kisses on the smaller’s neck. “Baby, hey, talk to me?” 

The younger tilts his head to slightly face Jaehyun and pouts some more. “I hate Jaehyunnie.” 

The mentioned male just smiles at that. He knows that  _ he’s  _ just saying that because  _ he’s  _ sulking at him for not giving  _ him  _ attention. He playfully and exaggeratedly gasps, “What? Taeyongie hates his Jaehyunnie now? I thought my baby loves me?” 

The said baby shakes his head. He says in a small voice, “Hate Jaehyunnie for now…”

Jaehyun was about to say something when he hears a series of knocks on the door. He knows that the flowers have arrived so he kisses Taeyong’s temple with a resounding smack and gently removes himself from behind  _ him.  _

He opens the double doors and what greets him is a ginormous bouquet. He almost can’t see Jaemin and poor boy must’ve suffered carrying the flowers while walking. 

He takes the flowers and thanks Jaemin before he closes the door. He approaches Taeyong and kneels in front of him so that they are at eye level. “Baby, I’m sorry… Please talk to me now?” 

He puts the flowers in front of the smaller so he could clearly see it. He swears he sees Taeyong’s eyes sparkle at the sight of the pink and red roses. Taeyong takes it and gently touches the flowers. Then, he lifts his head slightly and finally looks at Jaehyun in the eye. “You’re sorry because..?”

“Because I’ve been oblivious to that intern’s intentions and I upset you because of it. I’m sorry.”

Taeyong silently places the bouquet beside him and makes some sort of grabby hands toward his fiancé which Jaehyun happily gives in to without further ado.

The hugging position may be quite awkward and straining for Jaehyun but he ignored it. He leans in closer to Taeyong’s face and gives him a passionate kiss which the latter reciprocates. Jaehyun cages him with both arms on each side of his head, and between his body and the couch. He kisses him slow then aggresive, and Taeyong let his mouth fall open as the taller invades his mouth. They break apart after a few minutes of making out. 

Remembering the lunch Taeyong brought, the both of them proceeded to a four-seater table and sat parallel to each other. 

Taeyong proudly opened the air-tight tupperwares and Jaehyun’s eager to start eating. It’s his favorite dishes after all. He feels so lucky to have the younger as his soon-to-be husband.  _ He’s _ got it all. 

They ate in silence as Jaehyun practically inhales the food, with Taeyong occasionally laughing or scolding him to eat slowly because he can always cook the same dishes again anytime. 

  
  


After putting the remnants of their lunch away, they moved to the bedroom  _ slash  _ lounging room attached to the CEO’s office. Jaehyun isn’t officially the CEO yet but he’s there to experience how it is to manage the entire business. Taeyong leans himself up on the headboard and grabs the remote of the smart screen bracketed to the wall. Jaehyun removes his suit and leaves a few buttons of his white long-sleeved polo open with the necktie a bit loose still hanging around his neck. 

Taeyong watches a show on the screen in silence before Jaehyun shows him his phone. He looks at what the phone is displaying and he perks up at seeing the words ‘Maldives’ and ‘eight round trip tickets’. He looks expectantly at Jaehyun.

“I’ve already told the guys about it that time we were all hanging out and they all agreed to come especially since your best friends aren’t accepting no for an answer.” Jaehyun snickers.

Taeyong smiles one of his brightest smiles. “You’re planning everything, is there something I can help with? Maybe with our accommodations, food, budget, itinerary?”

The taller just shakes his head fondly and kisses the tip of Taeyong’s nose. “No need to stress yourself, love. Me and the guys are almost done planning. You and your best friends just have to prepare your luggages and enjoy. We got everything covered okay?”

Taeyong feels so loved his head is almost spinning.  _ How did I get so damn lucky?  _ “Oh okay… Thank you Jaehyunnie. But really, the gals talked about this the other day, you and the guys are seriously acting like our sugar daddies.”

Jaehyun’s eyes widen at that before he laughs boisterously. “Well, all of us guys are older than you and your gals and we all love spoiling you so I guess call us whatever you want but we just can’t help but spoil you all.” 

Taeyong just smiles adorably at Jaehyun’s way as if acting innocent.

Jaehyun decides to tease Taeyong some more. “Now you know why the Lees are a bit richer than the Jungs. The Jungs spoil the Lees with almost every single thing so the Jungs bank acocunts are always used.” 

The smaller audibly gasps at what he just heard and smacks Jaehyun’s chest hard. “Hey! It’s not our fault that you Jungs are weak for us Lees!”

“Remember when Uncle Yunho bought a property in Japan just because your Uncle Jaejoong asked him for a vacation there?” Jaehyun suddenly recalls.

The younger giggles while reminiscing. “Uncle was so shocked he passed out and Uncle Yunho was so scared and panicked.”

“I love spoiling you though. You look so cute all smiley and giggly and full of happiness. And that makes me happy, too. And when you get what you want, you always tell me that you love me.”

Taeyong looked quite baffled before he jumped onto Jaehyun, making them lay down properly on the bed. He lays on top of him, chest to chest, and he cups the older’s cheeks in his hands and says, “I may not tell you that I love you always and you may think that I only love you when you give me things but I hope you feel how much I love you. We’ve been together ever since we were literally babies and I’m glad I’m about to spend the rest of my life with you. I really love you, Jung Jaehyun.” He finishes it off with a five-second open mouthed kiss. 

  
  


“You mean everything to me too, Lee Taeyong.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don’t be shy, kudos and feedbacks are appreciated! See you on the next update!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, see you on the next project! Comments and kudos are appreciated. 
> 
> my cc is open for your concerns: @chandriellewrites


End file.
